Pointing lady
The description pointing lady refers to an unnamed woman seen pointing at one of Tobey's robots in the opening sequence of the TV series. She has black hair tied into an upper spiky ponytail and pale skin and seems to exhibit similar asian features as seen in Emily or Todd Ming. She wears a baby turquoise T-shirt jacket with a pink T-shirt underneath,She also wears a primrose skirt and boots. In the opening sequence the camera begins zoomed in on her mouth and pans out, showing her standing next to Todd. She appears in the sequence with Blue-jacketed lady, Running Man, Sally Botsford, and Toque guy. She is not Mrs. Ming, and it is not clear whether that proximity is coincidental or if she might be a relative (like an aunt). There is no evidence to either confirm or refute any relationship to Todd Ming. She appears in supporting roles in many of the WordGirl episodes, but rarely has a speaking part. A few of her appearances are listed below. She also regularly appears in the audience of May I Have a Word?, sitting to Tessa's left. Gallery PointingLadyWithTodd.jpg|with Todd in the opening MIHAWpointer Tessa.jpg|with Tessa in MIHAW Bonkers for Bingo 5.jpg WordGirl and Bobbleboy 3.jpg Screaming crowd.jpg Actually....png Sorry....png Crime in the key of v 2.jpg Actually.png Ce5a8a848da6fc79a45183579289a017.jpg MIHAW Audience.jpg Ice screenshot 20170919-161417.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161522.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161607.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161457.png Ice screenshot 20170919-154752.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161643.png Untitled 333428.jpg Ice screenshot 20170919-172304.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172556.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172655.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172641.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172721.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172926.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173117.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173206.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173019.png Ice screenshot 20170919-170017.png Ice screenshot 20170902-180405.png Ice screenshot 20170902-180558.png Ice screenshot 20170902-180231.png Ice screenshot 20170902-145047.png Ice screenshot 20170919-210028.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204755.png ice_screenshot_20170919-213440.png ice_screenshot_20170919-213104.png ice_screenshot_20170919-213517.png Ice screenshot 20170813-185638.png Walking a dog.png Asian lady.png Ice screenshot 20170813-194409.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183615.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183754.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183538.png Ice screenshot 20170920-192057.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213216.png ice_screenshot_20170921-165910.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182643.png ice_screenshot_20170921-183101.png ice_screenshot_20170921-183642.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182745.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182835.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182939.png ice_screenshot_20170921-183023.png ice_screenshot_20170921-183126.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182806.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182657.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182703.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182719.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182725.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182729.png ice_screenshot_20170921-183031.png ice_screenshot_20170928-202658.png ice_screenshot_20171001-165140.png|Fed up with Violet, Scoops, and Becky's horrible recorder playing. ice_screenshot_20171001-165214.png|Calms down with Victoria playing her recorder beautifully. ice_screenshot_20171001-135107.png ice_screenshot_20171001-201355.png ice_screenshot_20171001-215129.png ice_screenshot_20171001-215146.png ice_screenshot_20171001-215201.png ice_screenshot_20171003-205028.png ice_screenshot_20171003-205102.png ice_screenshot_20171004-193109.png ice_screenshot_20171007-082425.png ice_screenshot_20171007-082454.png ice_screenshot_20171007-082551.png Ice screenshot 20171022-142034.png ice_screenshot_20171007-082618.png ice_screenshot_20171007-082640.png Bobbleboy.png Bobbleboy 2.png Bobbleboy 3.png Bobbleboy 4.png Bobbleboy 5.png Bobbleboy 6.png ice_screenshot_20171015-233738.png ice_screenshot_20171015-233808.png ice_screenshot_20171015-233840.png ice_screenshot_20171015-233706.png ice_screenshot_20171015-233719.png ice_screenshot_20171015-221739.png ice_screenshot_20171015-222607.png ice_screenshot_20171015-221732.png Ice screenshot 20171015-080200.png Ice screenshot 20171015-080144.png ice_screenshot_20171016-073710.png ice_screenshot_20171022-143612.png Ice screenshot 20171022-141211.png Appearances Silent *In Granny's Goodtime All-Cure Spritzer she is in the crowd ~9 minutes in. *In You Can't Crush City Hall, she watches as Wordgirl fails to take the Crusher apart and laughs at Chuck's private "Mr. Handsome" conservation. *In Chuck!, she watches as Wordgirl and Huggy get trapped in Chuck's Evil Breadmaker of Doom and she watches Huggy burp his way out of the giant bread. *In Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy, she is in the crowd. *In Yarn-4-Gold she is at the Botsfords' house inspecting a keyboard-guitar at their with Tim Botsford looking on. His eyes begin to water with tears when she doesn't immediately ask to purchase it and she runs off in terror. *She also appears in a crowd of three people watching WordGirl battle the Energy Monster early in WordGirl and Bobbleboy. Unlike the other two with her, she does not have a speaking role and does not re-appear later in the crowds that form when WordGirl battles Chuck and Two-Brains. *In Great Granny May (episode) she is seen from behind purchasing make-up at the store Grandolyn and Great Granny visit *In The Birthday Girl's Monstrous Gift she can be seen walking a dog in the park. *In The Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour, she works as a makeup artist for Scoops at the TV studio. Speaking *In Bonkers for Bingo she is revealed to be a new mother and has named her child Little Granny May in honor of Granny May. This may be a short-term thing, as she later is upset when Granny May's cheating is exposed and has her daughter dressed up as WordGirl at the end instead. * LittleGrannyMay dressed as WordGirl at end.jpg In part 4 of The Rise of Miss Power when Miss Power hijacks the news station, during the scene when Miss Davis is angrily watching the broadcast (on the far right of the screen) the pointing lady is doing so also, 2 spots to the left (or to Miss Davis' right). She has a speaking role here (and is revealed to have a southern accent), protesting against Miss Power, who quickly sends her minion to capture her. She is not seen in the episode after this point, unlike other captured people like Reginald or Sally who were later seen in the prison. RiseOfMissPowerPart4 beard+bampy+greatGranny+Eugene+Emma+LGMmom+glassesDuo.jpg RiseOfMissPowerPart4 LittleGrannyMay's mother shouting at Miss Power with Bampy, Great Granny May, Eugene and Emma in background.jpg RiseOfMissPowerPart4 thePointingLady grabby by Miss Power's sidekick.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MIHAW audience Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Mere Mortals